


High

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris teaches Lance how to smoke pot....</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

"Bass, you pussy. Stop coughing all the smoke out. You're never gonna get high that way."

It's not like I want to cough, but I've never even smoked a cigarette before, let alone marijuana. Fucking Timberlake – it's just like him to get all superior about this. Just because the Mouseketeers weren't the squeaky-clean boys and girls they pretended to be, he thinks he knows everything. Sometimes I want to do something that will shock him, but I don't know what that would be, so I just settled for giving him the finger.

"Oooh. Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine boy." JC giggles his way through a hit off the joint before he passes it on to Joey, who is nearly passed out on the floor, mumbling about Molly Ringwald and someone named Bender.

Chris leans over the table, snatching the joint out of Joey's fingers. He takes a long drag off it, and then looks at me, crooking his fingers. When I just sit there, staring, he snaps his fingers, and gestures to the floor in of front his chair. Joey and Justin start to laugh when he does that, and JC nudges me with his foot, saying, "Go on, Lance, the master calls," before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

No way. I'm no one's bitch, and really – being at Chris's feet is something I'd love - but not like that. No way. I shake my head, just in case Chris doesn't get it, and slump a little further into the pile of pillows I'm leaning into.

Chris pushes himself out of his chair, exhaling loudly. "Bass, I'm gonna do this for you because you're my friend, and because I love you and want you to get funky with the rest of us. Just relax and let it happen." As he speaks, he's straddling my lap, trapping me against the floor.

I'm instantly tense, scared my body will do what it does anytime Chris gets anywhere near me, and that he'll notice that Little Lance is happy to see him, so I try to push him off, but he's heavy and determined to do whatever it was he wants to do. He pushes down on my shoulder, leaning in close to whisper, "Relax. Close your eyes. Trust me." The look in his eyes is one I'm not used to seeing; he looks...nervous and happy and scared all at once. "Please?"

I swallow hard – it's not that he never says please – but I've never heard Chris say it like that. I nod my head a bit and close my eyes. The last thing I see is Chris putting the joint between his lips. Up close, the smell of it is harsher, more stinging, and I can hear the crackle as it flares up. I can hear Chris's intake of breath over the crackle, sharp and deep as he pulls the smoke into his lungs. Everything seems to slow down, and I know what's coming before I even feel Chris's mouth against mine.

Soft. His lips are soft and for a few seconds, he kisses me close-mouthed. His lips part, and like magic, so do mine. The slick slide of his tongue against mine is electric – I feel the thrill of it to my toes – and I don't even realize that I'm not breathing until Chris exhales, gently forcing smoky air into my lungs. When he finally draws away, I'm flushed and panting, and ready for another hit.

I only notice the quiet when Joey breaks it by saying, "Damn. That was, uhm. Hot. Chris, how come you didn't teach me how to smoke dope like that?"

When I look over, JC is smacking Joey in the stomach and Justin is just staring at us with his mouth hanging open. I think I finally shocked him – well, I think Chris did it, but. Still funny to see.

Chris smirks in their direction before turning back to me with a smile. "Want some more?"

Joey's laugh tells me I'm maybe a bit too eager when I say yes, but at this point, I don't really care. Somehow, I don't think that Chris does, either....

**Author's Note:**

> For the Trickyfish LJ 'First Kiss' challenge; thanks to Kim for the quick read-through and the usual mercy killings of my favorite four letter word.


End file.
